Facil y Dificil
by valeerii
Summary: una tarea escolar hace que Sharpay y Ryan se den cuenta de algo que siempre soñaron.
1. Chapter 1

Es difícil ser Sharpay Evans. Lo juro!. Ser la chica más talentosa del Instituto; la envidiada por todas, la…odiada…por todos. Está bien, soy la favorita de la profesora Darbus, pero es difícil mantener una imagen. ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué es fácil levantarse cada día, estando totalmente segura de que la ropa que elegí la noche anterior es la adecuada?. No, amigos. No es nada fácil.

Estar espléndida las 24hs, esperando el momento en el que él venga y me declare su amor…

…poner cara de desinteresada cada vez que Chad se acerca para burlarse de mi…

…soportar las ganas de golpear a Jason cuando insiste en preguntarme sobre mi familia…

…no caer en la tentación de tirarle a Zeke uno de sus pasteles por la cabeza, siempre que me aborda en los pasillos…

…evitar que Troy me coqueteé, creyéndose que estoy muerta por él…

No es sencillo.

Tener las mejores notas en actuación, conseguir todos los estelares, dirigir la vida de mis empleados, ir de shopping cada semana, ensayar para futuras y posibles presentaciones. No.

Es difícil ser Sharpay Evans…pero es _fácil_, estando siempre con mí…hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Es fácil ser Ryan Evans. Es fácil, por el minúsculo detalle de que soy el hermano de la Reina del Drama. A decir verdad, ella hace ver todo tan simple, que me convence y me dejo llevar. Esperen! No es que no piense por mí mismo, pero yo sé que ella quiere lo mejor para mí…

…aunque Kelsi diga que parezco su mascota en lugar de su compañero de baile y canto…

…a pesar de que Martha opine que nunca va a tenerme en cuenta realmente…

…siendo conciente de que Taylor está convencida de que soy un ente sin personalidad…

…y aún sabiendo que Gabriella me odia por no amarla, alegando que mi hermana me llenó la cabeza en su contra…

No me quejo.

Lo acepto, por momentos todo parece un caos; pero ella es capaz que solucionar todo con sus sonrisas. También es simple a la hora de vestirme, porque siempre combino la ropa con ella. Y conseguir un papel protagónico para las obras no es complicado siendo que es la favorita de Darbus. No me cuesta soportar los comentarios hirientes por parte de los ignorantes que creen que no puedo pensar, y realmente me importa poco lo que alguien pueda decir sobre mí.

Es fácil ser Ryan Evans…lo _difícil_ es aceptar que soy solo eso…su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

El aula se había quedado en silencio al escuchar las redacciones sobre "Fácil y difícil", que había pedido el profesor de lenguaje, de Sharpay y Ryan Evans. Eran los últimos que se ofrecían a leerlas, pero nadie sabía porqué...

…siendo que Sharpay siempre era la primera en levantar la mano en tareas como esa…

…siendo que Ryan la seguía sin titubear, aunque discutieran cual era mejor…

Hasta ese momento.

Todos entendieron lo que quería decir la última frase de los dos. Ese silencio acusador que venía precediendo la palabra "hermano". Una relación, para algunos, sencilla. Para otros, difícil. Y ese era el caso de los dos rubios, que ahora que sonaba el timbre, se quedaron en el aula, observándose en silencio.

-Así que es fácil teniéndome siempre con vos?

-Es difícil ser mi…?

-No sabés cuanto-la estaba sintiendo cada vez más cerca, pero no entendía porqué. Tal vez era una ilusión, o tal vez era su propio deseo que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se quedó mudo al no saber como continuar esa oración que había lanzado sin pensar demasiado. Ahora parecía que ella esperaba algo más.

Ryan se sonrojó levemente al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, y veía como la sonrisa de ella se transformaba en una mueca de enojo, y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor. Sabía que Sharpay había entendido todo.

-Ryan Evans, si no me decís que me amás como te amo yo, en éste preciso momento, te voy a odiar por toda mi vida.

Abrió los ojos, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió agradablemente. La "mueca de enojo", no era más que una sonrisa más grande.

-Si no lo decías, iba a morirme.

Se acercaron rápidamente, y sin temor a que los vieran se besaron. Se habían deseado en secreto por tanto tiempo, que les parecía un sueño que se estaba volviendo realidad. Cuando ya les faltaba el aire, se separaron y vieron que todos sus compañeros presenciaban la escena. Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y ambos se dispusieron a sentarse, más cerca que nunca, pero la voz de Chad los interrumpió…

-Pero ustedes son…-frenó al notar las miradas de todos sobre él-…hermanos.

Ya se que es horrible, pero es lo que me salió. Pueden mandarme virus y tomatazos virtuales. Lo merezco. Gracias y perdón por leer!.

valeerii.,


End file.
